


Демоны и мы

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: 900 слов, джен, G, публиковать не надо; посв. Тебе; раскрытие темы ГавайцаЭта работа является частью верса, созданного veliri в тексте "Корми демонов по расписанию". Мистика. Фик по фику, это почти как вторая производная.03.08.2019





	Демоны и мы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veliri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/gifts).

> 900 слов, джен, G, публиковать не надо; посв. Тебе; раскрытие темы Гавайца
> 
> Эта работа является частью верса, созданного veliri в тексте "Корми демонов по расписанию". Мистика. Фик по фику, это почти как вторая производная.
> 
> 03.08.2019

Стас огляделся. Парк был полон отдыхающими, но они в основном останавливали выбор на широких центральных аллеях, а в чашу никто не забредал. Очень хорошо. Он достал из рюкзака саперную лопатку и быстро прикопал все необходимое: фотографию сегодняшнего клиента, пучок трав и символическое подношение. И стал ждать.

  
В кармане звякнул телефон. Ряд сообщений, одно за одним:  
"Сорян, я сейчас занят"  
"Мог бы написать или позвонить на худой конец"  
"2к19 год на дворе"  
"И ты туда же"  
"Часок терпит?"

  
Стас усмехнулся и отбил: "Да". Подумал и добавил: "Да не бомби ты". Ответы не читал. Горячая кровь, неплохой советчик в скользких вопросах и давний друг, если на секунду забыть, что демоны дружить неспособны и что нельзя доверять ни единому их слову.

  
Федя ждал его на выходе из парка, сидя на лавочке с картонным стаканчиком кофе в руке. Неприметная футболка, потёртые джинсы, эйрподс в ушах - обычный парень.

  
\- Ты вырвал меня из трипа по вечному городу и из объятий любимой женщины. Я искренне желаю тебе, чтобы твой вопрос оказался по-настоящему важным. И недолгим.

  
Федя вроде бы говорил серьезно, но во взгляде считалась усмешка.

  
\- Не заставляй меня испытывать стыд, друже. Заскучал я. А ты столь редко навещаешь наш край...  
\- Иди ты... Скучаешь, а на чай к себе так и не позвал.  
\- К делу. Пациенту только-только семнадцать, хочет обменяться.  
\- Полжизни в обмен на власть над миром?  
\- Почти. Меня, кстати, смешат эти придурки, которые отдают двадцать лет жизни или там половину... Типа ты знаешь, сколько тебе осталось?  
\- У нас есть чувство юмора, - улыбнулся Федя краешком губ.  
\- А я не хочу проблем, чтобы я вызвал, а он откинулся прям там. Есть людское, а есть колдовское, и в той точке, где я буду объяснять ментам, отчего он умер и причем, то есть, не при чем тут я, эти два мира плохо стыкуются.

  
Федя тихо смеялся, но смотрел внимательно. Если б Стас просто хотел поделиться кулстори, он бы набрал в скайпе или где еще. Для призыва – причем адресного – нужна веская причина.

  
\- Но все не так просто?

  
Стас вздохнул. Со словами стоило быть предельно аккуратным, чтоб не исказить суть.

  
\- В том и дело. Грубо говоря, парниша хочет обрести силу. В обмен предлагает отказаться от любви, привязанностей, счастья в личной жизни и прочей, как он выразился, "мишуры", которая будет отвлекать его от постижения магии.

  
Федя присвистнул. Стас продолжал:  
\- Классика, да. Но есть нюансы.  
\- Стас, ты не первый год практикуешь и достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что такие истории всегда выходят боком. Исключений практически не случается. Я могу взять, не проблема. Если ритуал выполнен, сделка вступает в силу. Проблема скорее не взять, когда все формальности соблюдены, но, повторюсь, у нас есть чувство юмора. Дело в другом. Он понятия не имеет, от чего отказывается. Пройдет несколько лет, он повзрослеет и поймёт, что не готов провести жизнь в одиночестве, что это далеко не так романтично, как казалось в юности, и тогда в ход пойдут любые средства. Он приползет к тебе на карачках, умоляя разорвать контракт, и ему придется платить, ему отсюда и... До туда придется платить, - Федя неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону горизонта. И ты замучаешься, пытаясь как-нибудь так извернуться, чтоб и этот придурок жив остался, и тебя не задело рикошетом, и невинные люди не пострадали, у тебя же принципы. Переклад - не переклад, подмена... Юнцы разбрасываются словами. А это крупное подношение, и забрать его обратно, обманом ли, нет... Стас. Я говорю совершенно искренне. Никакие наши замечательные рабочие и нерабочие отношения тебе в этом случае погоды не сделают. Потому что в первую очередь я демон, а демоны не занимаются благотворительностью.  
\- Я все это знаю. Более того, я все это пытался до него донести.  
\- Попытайся еще раз. Повторюсь, он не знает, от чего отказывается. Когда есть такой человек, с которым делишь путь... Даже без пафоса лишнего этого, а ничто человеческое не чуждо нам, когда речь о радостях. Кстати, напоминаю: я нахожусь здесь, потому что тебе приспичило обсудить чьи-то подростковые проблемы, и я был вынужден оставить свою женщину и римские развалины наедине друг с другом.  
\- Понял. Не злись. Нюанс такой: был бы это очередной мамкин оккультист, начитавшийся сомнительных пабликов, я б отправил его домой с миром. Хотя бы потому что не работаю с детьми. Но у него есть потенциал. По какой-то причине его собственная сила как бы заперта внутри, но если ее высвободить, он может оказаться вам куда более полезен, чем обычное мясо с их запросами типа "Отдам душу за то, чтобы Ваня меня полюбил", ты смекаешь, к чему я клоню?  
\- О. Так это другое дело. Ты прав, конечно. Продажа души - это к нам, это по адресу, но это такая рутина. А проводник… Хорошего проводника нужно выращивать с младых ногтей. Странно, что его не обнаружили раньше.  
\- Поэтому я и обратился к тебе. Отказать ему повода нет, а как тонко намекнуть, что он может иметь гораздо, гораздо больше...  
\- Ясно. Дай ему это, пусть приходит, поболтаем, - Федя протянул в руки Стасу карточку. Золотыми буковками на ней красовалось: "Федор Логвинов. Экзистенциальный психотерапевт. Работа с тревогой и депрессиями, помощь в определении жизненных ориентиров". Стас недоверчиво уставился на Федю, тот усмехнулся:  
-Ты что так смотришь? Современные проблемы требуют современных решений! Для начала научим его формулировать запрос. Ну все, бывай, Насте привет. Вечный город, может, и подождал бы, а…  
\- Нике тоже привет.

  
И Федя исчез. Стас бы хотел сказать, что растворился в воздухе, но, как Федя объяснял, в среде демонов это последние лет триста считается моветоном, поэтому он просто зашел за угол.


End file.
